epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-25144949-20150806161918/@comment-25144949-20150806163454
For me: *Lennon vs O'Reilly - I want this re-done so it feels more like an ERB. Don't get me wrong, I like it the way it is, but if they're willing to redo some battles, this one should definitely be on their list. Give Lennon a British accent, fix up both characters' backgrounds, and maybe make the scene where Lennon crosses over to O'Reilly's side look a little more "cooler." *Hogan vs Jong-il - While sadly the lyrics cannot be fixed, the video still can be. For some reason, I just found the music video for this battle to lack the quality the first four battles had. Peter himself even stated that that battle didn't turn out the way the ERB crew expected it to turn out. While I'm not really digging the walrus & banana cameos they threw in during the Season One box, I'd still be fine with them appearing to make the battle feel more alive. *Einstein vs Hawking - This battle has so much more potenital imo. Like I said before, the lyrics cannot be changed but the video can still be. Maybe have Einstein & Hawking start drawing up random mathematical sketches proving each other wrong, but give the sketches a comical feel to them. For example, the season two premier of "Rick & Morty" had Rick drawing up a mathematical equation as to why his grandchildren were assholes. It was a legit, thought-out equation but it still had some comial feels in it. *Gandalf vs Dumbledore - All I want for this is just some more magic tricks and stuffs being shown. Not like Houdini vs Copperfield's magic, I mean like the type of magic that Gandalf and Dumbledore can do in their respective series. The graphics ERB can pull off now would make this battle's video 100 times more amazing to watch. *Seuss vs Shakespeare - Not sure if ERB is willing to do this, but perhaps they can remake this battle and add extra verses of Shakespeare pulling in characters and Seuss pulling in a couple more of his characters that don't merit their own battle. They could also update the graphics so that Seuss & his characters look more realistic. *Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD - While this is unlikely to happen, it would be cool if they remake this so Peter & Lloyd randomly transform into characters they played in Season 1. So, here's two examples. When Peter says "You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick," Peter transforms into John Lennon and Lloyd transforms into Bill O'Reilly, and their backgrounds change to match Lennon's and O'Reilly's. When Peter says "You got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris," he trasnforms into Abe Lincoln and Lloyd transforms into Chuck Norris, and their backgrounds change to match Chuck's and Abe's. So yeah, those are my ideas. Maybe they're just gonna update every Season One battle and stick them on ERB's YouTube channel instead of Nice Peter's :P.